Ocean Avenue
by YouxBettaxWork
Summary: Based on the song Ocean Avenue, but is not a songfic. Smitchie oneshot. Review. A little bit of Rated T and M.


This was going to be a oneshot about the song Ocean Avenue, but I decided not to do it. Probably not that great, but I tried my best.

* * *

16 year old Mitchie Torres was sitting on her couch when her parents came up to her wearing a fancy red dress and trousers.

"Honey, your father and I are going salsa dancing tonight and won't be back until tomorrow evening," her mom said.

Mitchie looked at them, shocked. "Well then what am I supposed to do while you guys are gone?"

"Your smart, honey. Invite some friends and have a sleepover," her dad said. "Because I got a hot date with your mother…in a hotel room," he said into her hair.

Mitchie's mom purred, laughed, and walked out the door. "We left 100 dollars on the table for you. Use it wisely," her mom yelled.

"Great," Mitchie said. "Now I have nothing to do for 18 hours."

I looked around the room for something to do. Just then the doorbell rang.

'_Saved by the bell' _I thought.

Mitchie opened the door saw a smiling Shane Grey. That's right, Shane Grey. He's my best friend in the entire world, and he lives next door to me. We've been friends since we were in diapers and have never had a fight. "Hey Mitchie," he said.

**Mitchie**

"Shane, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What, you're not excited to see me?" he asked.

"Actually, it's the opposite of that. See, my mom and dad went out tonight…in a…hotel room," I said, staring at the ground.

"Well then let's go to Ocean Avenue then," he said, holding his hand out for me to take.

"I don't know Shane," I said unsurely.

"You don't have any plans, do you?"

"No…"

"Well then come on. No harm can be done Mitch, I promise," he said.

"OK, let's go," I said, grabbing his hand.

We started walking when I stopped.

"What's wrong?"

A smile slowly crept on my face. "Last one there is a rotten egg," I said, already ten feet in front of him.

"Hey that's no fair," I heard him yell.

"It is too!" I yelled back laughing.

I made a slow stop as I reached the beach, bending over to catch my breath. After a few short breathes, Shane finally caught up to me and repeated what I was doing.

"That…wasn't…fair," he said in-between breathes.

I laughed. "Come on," I said, grabbing his hand.

We walked hand-in-hand across the beach talking about random things.

"Got any problems at school?" he asked.

"Um, not that I can think of. You?"

"I'm failing," he said.

"No," I said sarcastically.

"Yes," he said, not catching on.

I laughed. "Trust me Shane, I understand you failing."

"What's that supposed…" he started to ask, but I was already running off.

"Wait, don't make me run again. Mitchie!" he yelled after me.

"Shane," I whispered.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"Shane, it's the last day we're going to get to be together. What do you mean 'What's wrong'?" I asked.

"I know it is, but whining and crying isn't going to help either one of us. And you know that babe. Now let's do what we always did," he said.

I spread a small smile. "Run to the beach?" I asked.

"Oh come on. I _know _you can do better than that Mitchie," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

I stared at the ground and put on a slightly bigger smile.

"Hey," he whispered, lifting my chin up.

I looked him in the eyes and stepped forward closing my eyes, already knowing where this was going. He put our foreheads together, breathing out slightly, and kissed me. We kissed each other every other second, like we always did a year ago when we first got together. We've never really had a full-blown make out session before. Even if we were 18, we still decided to take everything slow. I gently put my hand under his chin and kept us kissing for a few more seconds before pulling back smiling.

"Hey Shane?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said back.

I breathed out a breath. "Promise me…promise me that if I don't find another guy, you won't find another girl?"

"I promise Mitchie. I promise you."

I started sobbing violently. "Shane."

"Mitchie, don't cry," he said.

I cried harder by his soft words.

"Mitchie," he said, voice shaking.

"Sh-Shane," I said.

"Mitchie, don't cry babe. You're making me cry too."

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "Shane."

Shane pulled me closer to him by my lower back and placed a hard but lust filled kiss onto my lips. My hands found his hair, my crying softening, and pulled him closer. He pulled back.

"Mitchie, I wanna show you how much I love you. Will you let me?" he asked.

I merely nodded my head.

He nodded. "Mitchie, let's go to your house," he said.

In no longer than 30 seconds later, me and Shane were closing the door of my house and heading upstairs to my bedroom, our lips never leaving each other.

I circled my legs around his waist as he walked up the stairs. He opened the door and we plopped down on my bed, he being on top.

I pulled back, re-connecting our foreheads, and unbuttoned his shirt, while we reached his hand under my blouse and un-hooked my bra. I moaned as it kissed him again and ran my hands over his abs. He groaned and moved us up so my head was on of the pillow. He threw his shirt on my bra on the ground and unzipped my jeans.

I pulled back. "I love you Shane."

"I love you too Mitchie." And with that, Shane and I spent the whole night proving to one another how much we really love each other.

* * *

It's been three years since that special night Shane and I have spent together before heading off to two different colleges, and I haven't seen him since. But, as always, I kept my promise. I haven't found another guy since. Yes, lots of guys have asked me out, but I declined every single one of them. It just didn't feel right.

Its Easter break right now, so I decided to go back to my parent's house. Then I would go to Ocean Avenue.

I got my keys from my pocket, put it in the lock, and turned it clockwise, therefore opening the door. I walked inside and looked around the house. It was empty except for a few boxes and pictures.

I walked up the stairs to my room and saw nothing except for a few posters and a picture facing down. I picked up the picture and saw it was of me and Shane with a heart around our faces.

"_Best friends forever_," I said out loud.

I placed my bags on the floor and walked outside to the front yard.

**Shane**

I sat on the swings, letting the sand hit my bare feet. _'I miss you Mitchie' _I thought aloud.

Getting up from the swing, I walked back to my house.

"I'm sorry," I said. Not paying attention, I ended up bumping into someone.

"No, it's my fault."

"_I can notice that voice anywhere," _I thought.

We both looked up into each other's eyes and gasped.

"Shane," she whispered.

"Mitchie," I whispered.

Her shocked face turned to smile. "Shane!" she said again.

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Shane," she said back.

I pulled back, keeping my arms around her. "So how've you been?"

She shrugged. "OK, I guess. Nothing big really. I missed you though," she said.

I leaned in and kissed her. "Does that change your day now?"

"Not yet," she said slyly.

I kissed her again. "How about now?"

"You're not even close," she said.

I leaned back down and kissed her passionately.

"You're getting there."

I kissed her again, biting her lower lip. She granted my wish and opened her mouth, moaning. I licked all around her tongue and mouth, fisting her hair in my hands.

"There you go."

"I can make the day better," I said.

She looked at me, confused. "How?"

"Do you remember what we did on the last night we spent together?" I put my forehead to hers.

"Oh, but Shane, that was, like, three years ago," she said.

"So? Who says that we can't relive the memory?"

She looked at me, as if she were thinking over the idea. "You really mean that?"

"I mean every word of it."

**Mitchie**

And that's pretty much how it ended. Yes, that night, me and Shane showed each other how much we still love each other. I couldn't ask for anything better than that. And the next week, he proposed to me. That's right. In seven months, I'll become Mitchie Grey. The _new _Mrs. Grey.

* * *

The ending was cheesy. Please tell me what you think in the review. Thank you.


End file.
